A Place of Learning
by cheekymice
Summary: Ryan and Taylor Townsend get dirty in the school library. Doesn't follow any real timeline. It's just a bit of rude fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Place Of Learning.

**Rating:** R.

**Beta:** Not beta'd, so not beta'd... so all mistakes are mine.

**Pairing:** Ryan/Taylor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.

**Story:** Smut.

**Notes:** For** Elzed** and **famous99**.

_A Place Of Learning._

Taylor Townsend was obsessing Ryan. He hated to admit it but she was, he found himself gazing at her chest and getting flustered on a regular basis now and that perplexed him, it was Taylor, she was kind of cute he supposed but it was still motor mouth Taylor! Not someone he'd ever even consider usually. She just wasn't his type. It had all started because it irritated the hell out of him when she spoke and he didn't want to be rude to her and snap…so he'd keep quiet and find his eyes drifting downwards as she talked to him. He found himself having to sit forward or cross his legs to conceal the growing excitement his pant area was feeling. Taylor was getting him hard without even doing anything and it was worrying.

He began avoiding her but she always managed to find him. That mouth would open and she'd start talking at him in at that high-speed way she had. So it was totally her fault when he was forced to take drastic action.

He'd just left his western civ. class when he saw her coming down the corridor towards him, looking all perky in pink angora, her ponytail flicking and her ass wiggling. He looked around for escape routes. One door led to the girl's bathroom and other the library. With no other option open to him he ducked into the library. He quickly walked to the back of the room to the anthropology section and waited. He was in the process of stuffing some books into his bag when he heard her voice behind him.

"Ryan Atwood…are you avoiding me?"

The thing was she wasn't even pissed at him. Other girls would have made a big thing of it but she spoke in the same briskly cheerful manner that she always used as she berated him for being so lax in the hide and seek department. Endless words erupted from her mouth and he felt himself tense up, he dropped his bag on the floor and did what he'd been thinking about doing all morning. She flailed in his arms for a second before she went limp and whimpered. He worked his tongue into her mouth and pushed her roughly up against the wooden bookshelf dislodging a copy of 'The scientific study of the origin of man' as he did so. He covered her body with his, crowding her space, tangling his hands in her hair. She kissed like she talked…fast and furious, her tongue tangling with his in such a way that it sent direct dirty messages to his dick and his dick liked.

One of his hands found it's way under her sweater and was working its way around the back to release the clip on her bra whilst his other one snaked its way up under her plaid skirt. He was fully expecting her to push him away at that point. He supposed he was trying his luck and if the worse came to the worse it might make her leave him alone if she thought he was a sex pest. He was trying to go from first to third base in the space of a minute and even the loosest of Chino girls liked allude to being chaste for a bit longer than that. But Taylor surprised him…damn she surprised him. She arched her back to make it easier for him and the way she wiggled against his hand was most definitely un-chaste. Taylor Townsend had all the makings of a complete slut…who'd have thought it?

Ryan crept his fingers past the elastic of her panties, she gasped against mouth as he encountered her warm, wet centre. He rubbed her nub with the tips of his fingers and she grabbed his ass in a most encouraging way. Buoyant on the obvious go ahead he slipped a finger inside her, then two, she was openly panting when the third stretched her wide, he curled his fingers upwards feeling her, probing her, enjoying the wetness against his hand. She bucked hard against him, he pushed back, rubbing himself urgently against her thigh, and they rocked together in unison as they kissed. Fuck, He wanted to tongue Taylor until she screamed…or maybe get her to kneel down and suck him of or get her to bend over so he could just plain fuck her brains out… or a combination of all three. His balls tightened in anticipation and he couldn't help it when his body gave a god almighty thrust upwards. Their sudden increased movement caused another book to fall off the shelf, landing with a loud thump on the parquet flooring below.

He was brought down to earth, the crash making him aware that they were in the school library during lessons and not on their own private porn set. Ryan pulled away from Taylor and looked behind them fully expecting to see the librarian staring at them opened mouthed. He turned back to Taylor, her cheeks were flushed a vivid pink, her sweater was pushed up and one breast was exposed, her hair was mussed and she was breathing heavily. She stared at him her eyes wide looking shell-shocked. The whole episode had taken less than five minutes but what a rush. Ryan ran a hand through his hair, then nonchalantly reached down and rearranged himself; he smiled as Taylor's eyes followed the movement of his hand and she actually licked her lips. How had he not ever noticed what a dirty mouth she had? He picked up his bag; swing it over his head and across his shoulder. He picked up the books from the floor and reached in close to Taylor his mouth close to her ear as he placed the fallen books back on the shelf.

"I'll be avoiding you here later at about six... if you're interested." He whispered.

Taylor just nodded dumbly then gave him a big grin. He walked away turning back just as Taylor was smoothing down her sweater. She waved, a peppy girly wave that made him cringe and shake his head. Taylor Townsend was a jumbled up box of mystery, part tight assed wasp, part irritating cheerleader, part desperate little girl but the part that surprised him the most was the realization that Taylor Townsend appeared to be one hell of a dark horse sexually and that was an interesting thought… a very interesting thought, one that he'd look forward to exploring.

Ryan grinned inwardly to himself as he strode down the corridor…at last -he'd found a way to stop her from talking.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Place Of Learning - part two.  
Rating: M  
Beta: Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
Pairing: Ryan/Taylor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
Story: Smut.  
Notes: For everyone who wanted more filth. (I also cannot write Taylor!)

**A Place Of Learning**

Taylor wasn't stupid. She knew what most people thought of her but she chose to blindly ignore the catty comments and the downright rudeness of her fellow students. Oh she was a little pushy and a bit much at times but she didn't think that warranted the nastiness of some people. She knew that people had always disliked her but she was who she was and couldn't change and she didn't see why she had to change. She was nice to people, she tried to do the right thing but she never belonged at harbour no matter how hard she tried. Then she had managed to somehow become a part of the Marissa and Summer group, she knew that they just tolerated her for the best part but they were no longer rude to her and she felt so happy just to be accepted even a tiny bit. To think that she was a part of a close knit clique like theirs was enough for her. Seth still made questionable comments to her face about her hanging around them and she was never sure if he was joking or not but they bought her coffee and saved her a seat on occasions so she guessed that he was just being Seth.

Ryan on the other hand was always super polite to her. Again she chose to ignore the fact that Ryan was polite to everyone. Ryan was one of those people you got drawn to but didn't quite know why- well… apart from the blatantly obvious reason that was a hot body and the looks to die for. He also had a calm quality about him that she liked. At the start Seth had been the one to get her attention because he was more showy and loud but Ryan was a slow burn with her. She liked his quietness she gradually noticed that he didn't have the same self-absorbed quality that Seth had and that was certainly attractive. She had also noted that Ryan had seemingly taken to staring at her chest when she spoke to him and that sent shivers to her stomach. Having Ryan Atwood checking out your rack was a huge compliment in her book. She had taken to wearing tighter and lower cut tops in his presence and it seemed to work. He certainly looked fidgety when she was around and she was sure yesterday she saw the beginnings of an erection as he lent forward and rested his hands against his knees…she liked to think it was but it could have been just pocket bunching, it was difficult to tell when a guy was sitting. Anyway it was probably all just wishful thinking on her part. Ryan was so far up Marissa Cooper's ass even though they had just broken up again that he'd never look at her but she I>could /I>fantasize that he was.

It was a shame really because she knew that they would be good together. Seth had alluded to Ryan's sexual past as though he was some kind of a sex god and she definitely had a few tricks up her sleeve too. She wasn't as naïve as people thought she'd be. Taylor Townsend, the girl who'd never had a steady boyfriend. Well that was true but from an early age her mother had thrust friends sons her way positively encouraging them to go up to her room. Games of 'Go Fish' were quickly replaced by blowjobs and she'd lost her virginity at fourteen to a guy who wouldn't even acknowledge her the next day at school. And it had been her that had cornered Dean Hess in his office one evening and although he protested at first it only took from the time she fell to her knees in front of him to come around to the idea. He certainly hadn't complained when she regularly handcuffed him to his filing cabinet in his office.

When she saw Ryan duck into the library she knew that he'd seen her. She sighed to herself, she was used to people going out of their way to avoid her, why should Ryan be any different. She followed him anyway; she was anything if not persistent. Her mother had taught her that. She found him hiding at the far end of the library she had to stifle a laugh that he actually jumped when he heard her voice. What had come next had surprised her. God, Ryan had moved in a blur and before she knew it he had his tongue in her mouth and a hand up her skirt. She was used to always being the one to make the move and it took her breath away the way he controlled the situation. She wasn't dumb, most of the boys that she'd had sex with had only done so because she had offered it on a plate, because she had initiated it and they didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. But this was different, Ryan wanted this…he was doing this because for some reason…he wanted her.

The whole fantastic experience hadn't lasted long but the instant he'd started kissing her she knew that she wanted more and she wouldn't have cared if Ryan had have bent her over where she stood and mounded her in the school library. It had felt so good. When he moved away from her she'd expected him to start laughing at her or tell her that it had all been for a dare, just a bet but he hadn't. He stood looking at her with that intense look he got sometimes, then he did something that would forever be imprinted in her mind, he lent over and whispered that he wanted to meet her later. To be quite honest that and the memory that he had been grinding himself into her leg and had what appeared to be his whole hand inside her would be with her for a very long time.

God, Ryan Atwood had made a move on her. She floated through the rest of the day. She was sure she went to her classes but she was darned if she could remember one word that was said, her mind only focused on checking her watch every five seconds to see if it was six yet.

The library was almost deserted. It always was at the end of the school day and the librarian only worked until five. Taylor could see a few students dotted around on the desks with their heads bowed over books deep in thought but none had thankfully chosen to sit at the back of the large room where the bookshelves were. A couple of students were sat at the computer consoles to the side of the room but they were also not paying attention to anything apart from the screens. No one even looked up as she entered the room.

Taylor had butterflies in her stomach as she approached the secluded anthropology section. What if Ryan's invitation was the product of madness? What if Ryan's initial assault on her was also brought on by temporary insanity? Had she gone home, showered, and shaved for no reason. Had she wasted her whole day fantasising about this evening only for Ryan not to turn up. She paused and smoothed down her blouse – the one with the big buttons for easy access because she wanted to feel his hands on her breasts and his mouth…She mentally scooped her mind out of the gutter in case this was all an elaborate joke being played on her by the core four and took a deep breath.

Ryan was stood looking like James Dean in Jeans and a leather jacket – she was flattered that he had obviously raced home as she had and spruced up for her, his hair was still damp from the shower. He was looking at the books on the shelf in front of him and hadn't noticed her yet; he looked down at his watch. He was here just as he said he'd be and he was clock watching just like she had been. She felt less foolish.

"I'm only three minutes late." She would have been dead on time if she hadn't have stopped off at the girls bathroom to check her reflection one more time.

"Hey." How could one word sound so sexy? He slowly looked her up and down and she felt the butterflies flutter again.

"So…um…do you want to go and get a coffee or something?" He sounded nervous almost tentative. She knew what he was doing, ever the polite guy he was offering her a get-out clause or maybe he was embarrassed at how his earlier actions might be perceived by her. But she could see that although his mouth was saying one thing but his brain was saying another if his look of a moment ago was anything to go by.

"If I wanted coffee Ryan then I would have sat down with you in the student bar earlier. I think we both know why we are here and it's not for conversation, relationships or coffee… is it."

Ryan's eyes smouldered and she saw a flicker of relief cross over his face at her statement. She knew at that moment that he had definitely been thinking about this as much as she had. He seemed to morph in front of her eyes, grow confident and less unsure. He started to exude horny vibes just by standing up straighter. Taylor figured that now she had let him know that all she wanted from him was…well, him, he understood the game. Relationships were obviously his Kryptonite but it seemed that sex held no fear for him. Tales of his Chino whore days were probably not exaggerated and she felt her insides pulse at the thought.

He closed the gap between them and again his lips touched hers. They sparked a deep fire in her that made the excitement she already felt at this encounter kick up a gear. His hands ran down her back and came to rest on her ass. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and she melted, the preppy boys she'd been with had not kissed like this and Jack had been a purely utilitarian kisser, no frills at all, he certainly didn't suck and bite at her lips like Ryan did and she had to say that he was almost tipping her over the edge with just his mouth…she'd probably scream if his hand started any serious wanderings like they had this morning. Ryan pulled her in close, tight so she was flush with his body, and she felt him getting hard against her stomach. He moved onto her neck, pulling her shirt away from her skin and continued his licking and nipping along her collarbone.

"I've been thinking about doing this all day." He murmured as if speaking to himself. Taylor arched her neck partly in pleasure partly to give him free access. Just to hear him say that made her feel vindicated for ignoring her mother's endless rants that no man would find her attractive unless she changed her hair, clothes, posture. The way Ryan had started to grind himself into her again showed that he was having no problem with her appearance right now and she felt a rush of gratitude to him for making her feel desired. She took her hand from where it had been resting on his back and snaked it in between them, finding his groin and squeezing him through his pants. He stopped his kissing and sucked in a loud intake of breath. She squeezed harder and he looked her in the eye and exhaled a low rumbling moan.

"Fuck Taylor!" He nestled his head back in her neck and hissed as she continued to alternately squeeze and rub him through the soft fabric of his beige Chinos. His hands were creeping lower on her ass, pulling the fabric of her skirt higher; Taylor smiled wickedly when his hands encountered her bare ass. She had known that underwear would have only gotten in the way so had chosen to dispense with the wearing of any. Ryan gave a cute chuckle and grinned back at her squeezing her ass cheeks as if to say he approved. With her free hand she undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her fingernails up and down his muscular chest, she found his hard nipples and pinched one of them lightly. He bucked into her hand, his own hand moved off her ass and onto her mound but Taylor grabbed his wrist and shook her head. Ryan frowned at her. She raised her eyebrow and pushed Ryan away from her, she stepped forward and pulled then pushed him so that it was his back that was leaning against the shelves. She kneeled down and a look of excited anticipation swiftly removed the frown from his face. She unzipped his chinos and pulled them down, his dick sprung out to attention. Like her, it seemed he had also very practically chosen to shun underwear this evening. Taylor took his glistening cock into her mouth as he struggled to push his pants further down his thighs; he braced his legs and looked down at her. She licked him from root to tip, flicking her tongue along the underside of his cock. She concentrated on the sensitive tip, pulling his foreskin back and licked his glans. She could taste his pre-cum, sweet, salty mixed with the light tang of soap and she sucked him hard hoping for more of the lovely nectar. His dick was built like he was, heavy and muscular with the hint of danger about it. Taylor mused as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft that here was a guy who would know how to use it, she suspected that Ryan fucked like he fought. She had witnessed that at first hand at the kick off carnival where she had seen him go from calm and collected, reasoning with Jack to suddenly lashing out in a fit of anger and rage. She had to admit that that was the first time she noticed Ryan and she liked that rawness she saw in his personality. She figured that that was how he made love, slow and calm at first but then giving into his animal urges. The thought of that made her desperate to have him inside her. So she drew away from him and pulled him to the ground beside her. Ryan looked around as he knelt down and paused as if to check that the coast was still clear. The only sounds came from the distant clicking of a keyboard and the odd stifled cough, he turned back to her satisfied that they weren't about to get busted in this compromising position.

The sight of Ryan kneeling in front of her with his shirt open and his dick pointing skywards made her wish for a camera phone so she could take a picture…and the next time her mother sighed and uttered a put down she could show her and say 'shut the hell up and look at what I hooked.'

"You i>sure /i> you want to do this here?" He asked in a low whisper his hand awkwardly reaching into his back pocket which was now situated somewhere around his knees. He pulled a condom out, the readiness of the action telling Taylor that he was definitely one hundred percent fine with the situation but he was just making sure she was. Taylor laid on her back and eased up her skirt as a way of answering his question and he tore open the little square packet and rolled it down his hard on. He positioned himself on top of her, and then slid himself inside her already slippery wet cunt. His pulsating cock began to thrust in and out of her, and he i>was /i> slow at first as she imagined he'd be, he kissed her and stroked her as he moved his ass in a languid way. She wrapped her legs around him and bit her lip. He continued his slow pace for quite a while and she began to feel a little disappointed, a little dissatisfied. What if this was it? What if this was how Ryan did it. What if Ryan was a straight missionary position guy who continued at this slow pace until he came and left a girl feeling let down and pissed off. It would be just her luck to have what was one of the hottest guys in the school willingly throw himself at her, only for her to find out that - all myths aside about his prowess - he was a bad lay, a purely vanilla fuck like most the other guys she'd slept with had been. She silently cursed the fact that this might just be true and dug her fingernails into his back. Ryan as if reading her mind clamped his mouth around one of her nipples and bit down fairly hard. It sent delicious shockwaves straight down to her clitoris and he bucked his hips hard into her several times. Taylor gasped as he filled her completely for the first time. He groaned softly and pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulled her onto his lap, he started to ride her hard, and fast, driving his cock up into her like a piston engine. Her juices felt like they were running out of her pussy, she got so wet as he drove his rampant member deep inside her again and again. She arched her back against his every lunge, pushing hard against him. She scrubbed her previous rash assessment of Ryan's technique; there was definitely nothing wrong with the way he fucked. His hands gripped her hips tightly, almost hurting but it was so damn hot the way he was lifting her body up and down in his lap effortlessly it seemed. They were both breathing hard. Taylor was trying to stifle the natural sounds of lovemaking that she wanted to make and by the looks of Ryan he was doing the same. He kept hitting something high up inside her and soon she felt her entire body shuddered and shaking with an earth-shattering climax that went on and on.

He was still fucking her hard and she was surprised he had not come too as they had both been pretty rampant from the minute they'd met. She was even more surprised when Ryan pulled out of her, his hand keeping a firm hold on the condom. His eyes were hooded and he looked down at her where she lay. She was just about to ask if anything was wrong when he slid down her body and ducked his head between her legs. Taylor put her fist into her mouth and shut her eyes as he rolled and flicked his tongue over her clit, he obviously knew what it would do to her so soon after an orgasm because she soon found herself pulsating in his mouth as the intense waves of pleasure washed over her again. He sucked her enthusiastically as she shuddered and held her breath to stop herself from crying out and alerting the other occupants of the library that was more than studying going on. Taylor finally breathed when the spasms eased and watched as Ryan sat back up on his heels and wiped his mouth. He had a sly, smug smile on his face; Taylor gave him some slack as he had every right to look pleased with himself in her book. Giving a girl two mind blowing orgasms in one evening was definitely smug worthy. She was still revelling in her high when he promptly pushed her back against the floor then rammed his cock deep inside her again. As he thrust in and out of her she could feel her juices oozing and trickling down her thighs. Harder and faster he pumped, his hands reached round to clasp her ass and she wrapped her legs around his hips pushing his cock deeper inside her and up to his balls. As he fucked she felt one of his hands creep towards the crack of her ass and then she felt a finger push its way slowly into her ass. She felt hot and embarrassed, she was on the verge of telling him to stop but he was moving faster and faster and his finger suddenly felt natural inside her and it was bringing a whole new set of sensations that had her gasping again. Taylor couldn't believe her body could feel this way again so soon. Less than a minute later she felt Ryan's cock explode inside her as he continued thrusting deep into her core. Taylor's brain felt scrambled. Ryan slowed as his climax subsided. He gave a quite groan and collapsed, blanketed her body with his weight as he got his breath back.

"Wow." Taylor eventually whispered.

"Yeah." Ryan answered and levered himself off of her. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks flushed. "You could say that." He smiled and got up, holding his hand out to her. She grasped his hot and sweaty hand and let him pull her up. He turned away from her, obviously removing the condom and Taylor was dying to make a comment that it was way to late to be shy. He turned back, pulling up his pants and zipping up. Taylor straightened her skirt and blouse. They stood looking at one another. Taylor felt her heart sink…now came the usual brush off. Ryan looked down at his boots as if he was trying to find the right words. He looked up at her again and a slow smile spread across his face.

"I don't know about you but I could really do with that coffee now."

Taylor let out the breath she'd been holding whilst waiting for the inevitable.

"With me?" She spluttered.

Ryan looked around him.

"I can't see anyone else here that I'd be speaking to."

"That would be super." Taylor floated on air as she took his arm.  
He didn't shrug her away and he didn't bat an eyelid when the couple sat at the computer consoles looked up at them as they passed and did a double take.

"So do you study here often Ryan because I could get used to a little more extra curricular studying?" She asked and was pleased to see Ryan blush slightly. She wondered if Ryan would be up for a home visit. She couldn't wait to see the look on her mothers face when she saw him.

**Tbc  
**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Place Of Learning - part three.

**Rating:** M

**Beta:** Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Pairing:** Ryan/Taylor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie S**tory:** Smut.

**Notes:** More filth with a tad of light bondage thrown in.

* * *

**A Place Of Learning**

Part 3

Ryan still couldn't quite believe what had happened between Taylor and him. It was kind of strange if truth be told and oh so fucking hot. He'd had the not so innocent Taylor in the school library. Just thinking about it sent his brain into overload.

Straight afterward he'd worried that Taylor might have been indiscreet about it but she hadn't. He supposed on reflection a girl who had been having it away with the Dean of Discipline under the noses of the students and staff without a whiff of rumour would know how to keep things under wraps. Ryan was relieved about that, he wanted to keep it casual between them because for one, if Seth and Summer were to found out then his life would not be worth living, after the initial shock and horror of finding that he and Taylor had done the wild thing then would come the matchmaking and Ryan did not want any part of that. He liked Taylor, she was a friend but as to a fully blown relationship…no. The good thing was that Taylor seemed to think the same way as him... thank god. They hadn't managed to meet up since that night in the library and that was two days ago. Taylor was being so cool about it, there had been no pushy phone calls from her asking why he hadn't rung and she seemed to be enjoying the tease thing they had going as much as he was. It was fun carrying on as normal in front of Seth and Summer but slipping in the odd innuendo that only the two of them would understand, the looks that had been passing between them unbeknownst to the others made Ryan fidget and long for a rematch with Miss Townsend. Ryan also realized what a dirty mouth Taylor had; she would hurriedly whisper things into his ears whilst passing in the corridor that would quite frankly make a hooker blush. Ryan definitely had another itch to scratch with Taylor that needed attention, soon.

He'd been waiting outside for Seth at the end of the day; they were on their way home for a games marathon and pizza when he received a text message from Taylor. It was simple and to the point.

i 'mother out, want to come over and keep me company…maybe do some 'studying'. T. Xx. ' /i

Ryan felt a flush creep up the back of his neck. Just as he was replying Taylor drew up in her car next to him. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"So, what do you say?"

Ryan replied by getting in her car. He'd make up some excuse to Seth; this was way too good an opportunity to pass up. He surprised himself by finding that the prospect of spending time with Taylor was not an unpleasant one with or without the sex that he'd hope he'd be getting. Huh...strange. They drove in comparative silence and that also surprised Ryan. This girl was certainly an enigma. They pulled up outside a house that was far less showy than Ryan would have thought, okay it was still palatial by his standards but by Newport's style code it was fairly modest. Taylor showed him inside and gave him a quick tour then parked him in the kitchen whilst she went and changed. Ryan helped himself to a soda and waited. Taylor came back downstairs looking casual in jeans and a sun vest. It looked different from her usual slightly formal attire and it suited her. Taylor popped open a can of her own and dragged him into the den and turned the TV on. They talked and flicked channels and Ryan had to admit that Taylor on her own turf was a lot less full on, she seemed more relaxed and less uptight here and he liked it. In a strange way she reminded him of Theresa, she had the same forthright way of asking questions that he found difficult to evade so he found himself answering personal stuff without realizing until it was to late. She didn't patronise him either with pity or false interest. Taylor liked to talk but she also listened which was a pleasant change, living with Seth tested his patients sometimes.

Taylor excused herself; Ryan glanced at his watch and realized that he'd been talking with her for over two hours without even thinking about sex. That had to be a record. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, as he thought, there were several missed calls from Seth and one from Summer. He flipped open his phone and called home, Seth picked up immediately. Ryan was evasive about where he was and just said he'd be home later, he loved winding Seth up and could hear the desperation in his friends voice, Ryan laughed and hung up. Taylor had come back into the room and he flatly stated 'Seth' to her, she laughed and he turned his phone off again. Taylor sat down next to him on the couch this time and all the previous sexual tension of the past few days suddenly crackled between them. Ryan felt the delicious frisson well up in his stomach at being in close proximity with Taylor again. She looked at him and he could guess that she was feeling it too. Their heads got closer together, slowly not touching yet but so close that he could smell a hint of toothpaste on her breath and see the faint smattering of freckles across her nose. She ran her hand up his arm and he cupped the back of her neck, they both turned their heads, ghosting each other's lips but still not touching. Ryan's heart started beating erratically in his chest… he never thought that an almost kiss could be so hot and erotic, He shut his eyes and moved forward but instead of the soft feel of her lips he met with air as she got up off the couch. He opened his eyes and caught a wink as she bound out of the den with a call that she was going to make dinner. He gave a breathless laugh and followed her. She was moving swiftly around the kitchen pulling out dried pasta from the cupboards, slicing tomatoes and filling pans. Ryan sat at the bench beside her with his head in his hands watching as she cooked and talked. She moved gracefully here like she was at home in the kitchen and that made Ryan strangely happy, she obviously wasn't some trust fund baby who thought that cooking was beneath her.

He felt relaxed as he watched, he could see himself spending more time with Taylor, she was so different than he had first imagined, although he still couldn't quite see them as a couple for some reason, she definitely had the right criteria to become a trusted friend and Ryan did not let people fill that post easily but he had the feeling that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't be shocked, she wouldn't betray his trust in her. No, Taylor was a misunderstood book in his opinion and a girl who would come into her own once she left behind the pettiness of high school and her mother's dragging influence. That was something they both had in common, the feeling of never measuring up to your family be it a real one or adopted. He felt a sudden rush of guilty affection for the girl in front of him; yes he too had bought into the irritating Taylor Townsend myth at the start without looking further beneath her skin and he had almost missed all this.

She placed two bowls of steaming hot pasta in front of him, oozing garlic, olive oil and tomato. Taylor opened a bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass. He sniffed his food appreciatively and picked up his fork. He ate hungrily not realizing just how ravenous he'd been, when he looked up he saw Taylor looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Sorry, it's good." He wiped his mouth and took a gulp of wine.

"Don't apologise for liking my food. I love cooking but my mother only eats low carb and well, there's no point cooking for one." She replied.

"Hey, anytime you want to cook let me know." Ryan smiled.

"That's a deal." Taylor beamed, blushed and resumed eating her meal. Ryan felt pleased that such a simple thing like saying he would come over again made her happy. After the last scrap of sauce had been wiped up with bread and the wine had slipped down to half a bottle Ryan was feeling no pain.

"That was fantastic."

He gathered the bowls and made for the sink.

"You don't need to do that."

"I'm going to admit something to you now, a shameful secret…" He lent forward. "I like washing dishes, always have done."

"Oh Ryan, your reputation as Harbours resident hard man will would be in tatters if that got out."

"I trust that you won't be responsible for ruining my reputation." He laughed and started to run water into the sink.

Taylor gave him a sad smile. "Sleeping with me is enough to ruin your rep at our school."

"Hey, that is not true. I'd be proud to have you on my arm… really…it's just things have a way of becoming complicated once they are out in the open and as we aren't a couple in the true sense of the word…" He went quiet for a second. "Look Taylor…I'm not keeping this under wraps because I'm ashamed of you okay?"

"Ryan…I was just stating a fact, I wasn't out to make you feel guilty or anything. We both know what this is. Buddy fuck time and that's it. I'm happy with that… it's just that I know what most of the boys at school think of me. I always have to find my own dates to dances; even the lamest of students never ask me out. Why is that?"

Ryan put down his washcloth and walked over to where Taylor stood with her head bowed. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him.

"You know what Taylor, I have no idea why. And the more time I spend with you, the more it mystifies me."

"Yeah, right." Taylor clearly embarrassed, scoffed.

He lent forward and kissed her softly. The faint taste of garlic and red wine on their lips, their kiss deepened, their tongues tangling and slipping against each other's. Ryan heard himself groan into her mouth as the previous lustful spark between them was reignited. He lifted Taylor up onto the counter top and nestled himself snugly between her thighs. He moved his hands up under her top, running his palms up and down her smooth back as they kissed. He could feel himself getting increasingly excited, his dick shifting in his pants, getting hard, and trying to find the room to grow. Taylor obviously felt it too and slid her ass forward on the counter pushing into him, he could feel the heat radiating off of her and it caused an involuntary buck of his hips hard into her.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more suitable or things are going to get out of hand right here." Taylor giggled.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ryan concentrated on getting her top up over her head.

"I think we can do better than the kitchen and besides it'll be in your interest to follow me." Taylor whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" Ryan stepped away from the counter.

"Yeah." Taylor hopped down from where she sat and hooked her finger in one of the loops on his jeans. She turned and led him out of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs. Ryan followed willingly staring at her ass as he went. She pushed open a door and pulled him into what was obviously her bedroom. His eyes focused on the large bed in front of him and his pants felt a hell of a lot tighter. Taylor set about pulling the drapes, now Ryan was pretty sure that a girl who'd willingly have sex in a public library did not have issues with shyness. She pulled open a drawer and shuffled around inside. Now Ryan was intrigued. Taylor turned and held her arms behind her back as if keeping something from him.

"Would you say you were an adventurous man Ryan?" Taylor purred. Standing in front of him wearing a pair of tight jeans and just her bra. It couldn't have made her look less like the Taylor Townsend that strutted around Harbour.

Ryan swallowed hard.

"I'm always open to suggestion if that's what you mean."

Taylor nodded and walked towards him, she slowly brought her hand out from behind her back.

Ryan was pretty sure all the blood drained from his brain as he took in the silver handcuffs that hung from her finger as she deliberately swayed them back and forth.

"Fuck." He breathed. Seth would not believe this…not that he'd be telling him about this… but fuck.

"You mind?" Taylor picked up one of his hands and clicked one of the metal rings shut.

"No…I don't mind…not in the least."

Taylor paused for a while and studied him. "Take your shirt off." She eventually said. Ryan had no problem with that either, reached behind him, and pulled both his shirt and tee off up over his head. He dropped both on the floor.

"Are you going to take your bra off now?" He asked.

"I'm issuing the orders now…not you." She said sternly. "Get on the bed."

Ryan grinned at her game. Oh yeah, he didn't mind being ordered around by a beautiful girl. "Am I allowed to speak?"

"No."

Ryan bit his lip to stop himself from smiling and sat down on the bed. Taylor pushed him backwards and grabbed at his arm, the one that had the cuff attached. She pulled it up over his head.

"Put your other hand up and grab the frame."

Ryan complied and felt Taylor wind the cuffs through the metal bed frame and snap the other end shut on his free wrist. His dick pressed hard against his zipper and he stared at Taylor's rack that was practically pressing against his face as she cuffed him. He shifted his hips trying to get comfortable.

"Did I say you could move?" Taylor stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Her natural bossiness was a perfect foil for this game Ryan thought. He was about to apologize but snapped his mouth shut in time.

"Mmm, you learn fast don't you?" She grinned at him and pulled down the zipper on her jeans before wiggling out of them, She reached up and unclasped her bra from behind and slipped it off her arms, she was soon wearing only her panties. Ryan watched with interest and was soon dying to shift his hips again; hell, he wanted to be able to reach down and rearrange himself into a more comfortable position but he had to settle for pulling in his stomach in the hope that things would move of their own accord. He watched as Taylor moved around the room and used the opportunity of when she had her back to him to shift on the bed. She was busy lighting the candles that lined up on her dressing table. Ryan held his breath as she turned again and walked over to the bed holding a short church candle in her hand.

She smiled seductively and watched as the candle burned. Ryan had a pretty good idea as to what was coming up and he stifled a groan. Taylor was proving wilder than even he imagined. She got up on the bed and straddled his waist. Ryan pulled on the handcuffs and stared at the candle.

"My Korean friends taught me this trick…it'll feel strange at first but you'll love it in the end I promise."

And with that she tilted the candle slightly. The hot wax landed in the centre of his chest. It burned red hot then stung as it cooled.

"Fuck Taylor!" He jerked his head up.

She snapped her head up at his words and tipped the candle again letting the hot wax splatter down onto him. He bit his lip this time and hissed through his teeth, he shut his eyes and held his breath as the wax cooled again. He opened his eyes and saw Taylor staring down at him, her eyes bright with arousal as she slanted the candle again, this time she aimed over his nipple, the white heat burned a path straight to his groin and he bucked his hips, she did it again on the other nipple and his pelvis convulsed. The hot wax splattered again and again and she was right, waiting for the burn became a delicious anticipation. Soon he was pulling uncontrollably on his bounds and shifting his hips in abandon. He was openly swearing and to hell with her rules. Taylor was obviously too caught up in watching the wax drop down to notice that he was violating her game rules or maybe she just liked watching him squirm more.

Taylor was openly rubbing herself against his groin and Ryan wasn't sure of how much more he could take, the rough denim bit into him. The whole pleasure pain thing was scrambling his brain and he felt both pissed off and relieved when Taylor lifted herself off of him and placed the candle down on the side table next to the bed. She shimmied out of her panties, went down the end of the bed, and removed his shoes one by one. Ryan was breathing heavily by the time she unbuttoned his pants and he was again openly cursing as she slowly pulled his zipper down making sure she palmed him as she went. He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants off leaving him clad only in his boxer briefs; he glanced down and saw that his straining cock was obscenely fighting for a way out, he sunk his head back into the pillow as Taylor pulled them off to. She climbed back onto the bed and picked up the candle again…Ryan started to sweat, worried that she might want to drip the wax onto the one place he did not want it. His worse fears were realized when she straddled him again this time low on his thighs the candle held dangerously above his dick.

"Shit, Taylor _not_ there…no way." He sounded stern even to his own ears but Taylor didn't bat an eyelid.

"You are not supposed to be talking." was the only thing she said. She looked into his eyes and then down at his manhood.

"_Taylor I'm warning you_."

He pulled at the cuffs as he saw the candle tilt. He saw the wax drop as if in slow motion. It ran down his shaft in a slow undulation like hot lava. It hurt more than even he imagined it would, a searing hot pain that made his heart stop. He shut his eyes and cried out. He was just wondering what he had gotten himself into when the pain was replaced by a cool wetness as Taylor slid her pussy down his shaft. He snapped his eyes open and watched as she rolled her hips. The pain dissipated completely replaced by his own hungry need. She rocked back and forth, pumping him in a fast steady rhythm. The adrenalin rush of panic he'd just felt heightened his own arousal and he bucked his hips upwards in the same tempo she was using, he tried all the techniques known to man to stave off the rising orgasm that was building but Taylor's superior internal muscle tone and the expert way she ground herself on him were making it hard. He was sweating as was she and watching the sheen bloom her tits and not being able to reach out with his hand or his mouth was pure torture. Taylor lent over and picked up the candle again and Ryan felt his balls twitch and tighten. She arched her back and keeping her eyed locked with his she raised the candle and tipped it. The hot wax ran a path down her chest, Taylor gasped and he felt her cunt clench around him… Ryan lost it. His whole body shook, wracked with pleasure was he watched Taylor drip the wax down onto herself.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck." He chanted as his body spilled into her.

He let his brain black out; his head falling back into the pillow behind and willed his body regain some control over its breathing. He opened his eyes at the sound of Taylor's laughter. She looked down at then both and picked a hardened crust of wax off of his chest.

"We'd better clean ourselves up."

Ryan gave a snorted laugh of his own.

"Can't…I'm a bit tied up." He rattled the cuffs for effect. "And if you tell me you've lost the key then I will have to tell everyone that you sleep with a Smurf in your bed." Ryan nodded down to the stuffed cuddly toy that now lay on the floor.

Taylor giggled and gently removed herself off Ryan's groin. She picked up Papa Smurf and cuddled him; Ryan shook his head, the image jarred with the hot girl who had just been torturing him, a girl who owned handcuffs.

"You're crazy." He said.

"You are still tied up so I'd watch what you say." Taylor stuck her tongue out and turned away giving him a wriggle of her ass. She returned to him with the keys and undid the cuffs. Taylor pulled on her jeans and another tee and went in search of the half finished bottle of wine. Ryan rubbed both his wrists and wondered what he'd be telling the Cohen's about the livid red marks that circled his wrists. He looked down at his chest and all the red marks under the wax. Long sleeved shirt it was for a few days. He gingerly started to pick the globs of wax off his skin leaving a little pile if dried wax on Taylor's bedside table. She was right...it took some getting used to but once you did then damn…it was mind blowing. He wondered what the hell else she had up her sleeve. He eyed the cuffs and wondered of Taylor would be up for a spot more role-playing but this time he'd be the one in control. His mind started to work overtime. Would Taylor be up for taking the cuffs outside? He pulled on his jeans not bothering to do them up fully so they hung low on his hips and went in search of her, slipping the cuffs into his back pocket. He trotted down the stairs with more energy than he should have had and skidded to a stop when he heard voices coming from the den.

Shit, busted.

He heard the grating tones of Veronica Townsend drift out into the hall. He was just about to retreat back upstairs when he caught the actual words Taylor's mother was saying.

"When I was your age I was always out with friends…I just don't understand it Taylor."

Ryan clenched his fists.

"Why are you so unpopular?" Veronica gave a dramatic sigh. "It does so reflect badly on me you know. Look at what you're wearing… you look slovenly and cheap. It's no wonder that boys don't give you a second look."

Ryan squared his shoulders and marched nonchalantly into the den and straight over to where Taylor stood looking crushed.

"Hey, you comin' back to bed." He growled deliberately making his voice drip with desire.

Taylor widened her eyes and nodded to her mother. Ryan put an arm around her shoulder and nodded at Mrs Townsend as if he'd only just noticed her.

"Oh sorry, we thought you were out for the evening." He lent forward and held out his hand. "I'm Ryan…Taylor's _boyfriend_."

She took it and shook it like she was at a garden party and not encountering a half naked teen. "You live with the Cohen's don't you."

Ryan nodded. Her eyes wandered down to his pants and Ryan wished he'd paused enough to hitch them up before he entered the room. God knows what he was showing. 

"I'll tell Kirsten you said hi shall I." Mrs Townsend dragged her eyes away from his pants and looked up.

"If you could." Her eyes shone in a way that only the truly sycophantic can. "I hear that she's holding a fundraiser for the Children's Trust. I have some ideas that might interest her."

"I'll let her know." Ryan hugged Taylor in close.

"May I just say what a beautiful daughter you have, you must be so proud." He said pointedly. "But of course you are, every mother is proud of their daughter."

Veronica coughed, blushed and excused herself reminding Ryan to tell Kirsten to expect a call.

Ryan waited until the door closed before he looked down.

"Well… I'm never going to be able to show my face around here again that's for sure. It's not everyday you show your genitals to your friends mothers."

Taylor giggled as Ryan hitched up his pants. Taylor punched him on the arm then hugged him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked innocently.

"You know…saying you were my boyfriend."

"Don't be too quick to thank me, at this moment your mother is probably on the phone to a doctor making you an appointment to check that I'm not catching." Ryan ran his hand over the red blotches that marred his bare chest.

Taylor scrunched up her face.

"Sorry, that looks sore."

"Totally worth it." Ryan reached into his back pocket and held up the cuffs. "But I think it's my turn next time."

"I think that's only fair." Taylor walked past him. She stopped on route and whispered in his ear. "But I'm warning you that I like to be spanked."

Ryan stood alone in the centre of the room and pinched himself. He searched his brain for when next the Cohen residence would be empty.

Holy shit...Taylor Townsend was quite a girl.

**Tbc  
**

Go on review, you know you want to. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Place Of Learning - final part.  
**Rating:** M... very much M.  
**Beta:** Not beta'd...so not beta'd and I'm also a tad wacked out on the ol' pills so god knows what this is really like!  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Taylor.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
**Story:** Smut.  
**Notes:** cough Bondage and spankage alert. Sorry brandywine421 I seem to have borrowed Kitten Taylor. :)

**A Place Of Learning**

Part 4

Ryan finished vacuuming. He stepped back and surveyed the room. It looked good; he pummelled the cushions on his bed yet again even though they were perfectly plump already. He wanted the place to look perfect for tonight. Ryan moved over to the side of the room and looked at his punch bag he did some calculations in his head …when satisfied he grabbed the bag around the middle and pushed upwards.

"Don't tell me that you are dispensing with the body substitute."

Ryan heaved the bag down onto the floor with a loud thump and turned. Seth was stood leaning on the doorframe eating an apple.

"I thought you were waiting to leave." Ryan asked without stopping what he was doing. He opened one of the closets and moved the stuff around.

"I am, I'm just interested in your obsessive spring cleaning and why you are taking down the anger disperser."

Ryan haled the punch bag into the closet and pushed the door shut, it wouldn't quite close so he used his shoulder to force the issue.

"I'm cleaning because unlike you I don't like living like a pig in shit and I'm taking down the bag because I feel a Zen like calmness since I finished with Marissa and I don't feel the need to beat the crap outta it anymore."

Seth took a bite from his apple and threw his core into the bushes outside. Ryan sighed and shook his head.

"There's a trash can four paces to your left."

"It's biodegradable." Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I must admit that Summer and myself have both noticed that you seem very happy these days. There has been minimal brooding and an all-together chipper Ryan Atwood has emerged…. so I have one question for you. Who is it?"

"Who's who?" Ryan turned away and made a big thing about winding the cable back around the vacuum.

"The girl who's giving you some…because quite clearly you _are_ definitely getting some. Even dad made a comment the other morning to that fact. Ryan, we are not used to this smiling happy boy and there has to be a girl behind it."

"Well, tell Sandy he's wrong. There is no girl. I'm just happy okay…I wasn't aware that was a crime." Ryan coughed and crossed his fingers. He hated lying but Seth could never find out about Taylor and him.

Seth narrowed his eyes.

"No girl huh…so who you vacuuming for then and why don't you want to come to Summer's dad's lake house with us this weekend."

Ryan carried the vacuum past Seth and into the kitchen…Seth unfortunately followed.

"I don't want to come because I don't fancy being stuck in a cabin with Marissa and Julie for a whole weekend. How awkward would that be? Julie would be sizing me up for concrete boots. Marisa will be alternating between Johnny and me…. Kirsten and Sandy smothering me because they'll think I'll want to punch Johnny. No thanks Seth, I'll pass."

"Hmmm, seeing as you put it like that but just what are you going to be doing here all on your own?" Seth laughed.

"Nothing…just nothing. All weekend to myself. I'm going to sleep late, catch up with some schoolwork. Do a bit of surfing the net, you know…relaxing."

Seth snickered.

"Ahh, so a weekend of watching porn then."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Seth.

"What…like you don't watch porn Ryan? You forget I've seen some of your computer files buddy and I'm telling you that some of that stuff defiantly ain't legal in some states."

Ryan flushed.

"Keep away from my computer Seth or I'll make sure you'll never move a mouse again. Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?"

Seth laughed.

"Nice change of subject…" Ryan looked back at the house. "We're just waiting for the limo but Julie rang to say that they'd be late …something to do with a crisis with her Luis Vuitton whatever that means."

"God knows…Julie defies trying to understand…like her daughter and I've given up."

"Oh Ryan…have you finally seen the light."

"It wasn't that long ago that you were trying to hook me and Marissa back together again." Ryan opened the fridge and got out a soda.

"Yeah well that was before…I promise that I've learnt my lesson there. Never mess with an Atwood's love life."

"Pleased to hear that."

They both heard Kirsten call out.

"Got to go buddy."

Ryan walked Seth out to the front door where Kirsten and Sandy stood whilst their luggage was being manhandled into the trunk. After a few last minute instructions from them as to do's and don'ts Ryan waved them off.

"Enjoy your one on one time Ryan…and don't go blind." Seth called out of the window as a parting shot.

Ryan was tempted to flip him the bird but decided against it. He was just pleased to see the back of them all…for the whole weekend. He checked his watch – ten am and only eight more hours before Taylor was free and would be heading over. He'd sent a list of instructions last night and she had no problems with any of them. The thought of Taylor spending the night was just the thing he needed to get him through the hours. He would take a nap, watch some porn…hey Seth what do ya know…then shower and wait. The waiting was part of it and he had no problem filling the time, his vivid imagination would make the time fly.

Taylor looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Satisfied she turned and picked up her overnight bag. God she had waited for this for the past week ever since she'd cuffed him and Ryan had shown an interest in turning the tables on her. In the intervening days between, their mails had gotten increasingly kinky and Ryan had caught onto the fact that she liked to be taken to hand so to speak. And damn Ryan was not known for being good with the spoken word but the written…the written word he definitely excelled at. The excitement was welling up in her stomach just thinking about some of the things he'd hinted at, the excitement had been building all day but now it had reached ridiculous proportions. How she managed to sit through lunch with her mother and Aunts without exploding she didn't know. He mother was for once happy with her; she had after all managed to bag the Cohen's ward. Taylor laughed to herself; it was funny that Ryan had gone from being just a delinquent to a 'ward' in a quick and easy step now that she was bragging to someone about his connections. Her mother was just ecstatic that Ryan had offered her an opportunity to get up close and personal with Kirsten Cohen and all she represented.

Taylor called out a goodbye as she left the house, a whole weekend with Ryan, a whole weekend with Ryan all to herself. She got in her car and checked her hair again. She giggled at his e-mailed instructions, he had been very specific…very, very specific. He had even gone so far as to say that if she did not comply to the letter she would be 'punished'…the thought made her squirm so she had deliberately chosen not to follow one of his instructions because the thought of Ryan getting all stern with her was just too good to miss. So her hair was pulled back tight in a chignon as requested, she was wearing high black pumps- well they were in her bag ready to be changed onto because they were impossible to drive in- she was sporting a tight, black pencil skirt, white blouse, stockings and black lacy underwear. The last part was worn only to incur Ryan's displeasure, he'd specified no underwear…damn she was getting wet just thinking about it. She wondered if Ryan would be just be playacting around or would he carry off the domination part to the full, she hoped it would be the latter. All her life she'd been looking for a man with balls…she knew it had something to do with the fact that her father was a weak and ineffectual man who couldn't be bothered to fight his way out of a paper bag. Ryan on the other hand had had to claw is way out of the shit to get where he was today and he still managed to be a thoughtful, strong and loyal person, unlike her father who she last saw four months ago for one whole hour and he had bitched about that meeting being inconvenient. Taylor silently gave her father the finger in her head and started the engine. In less than twenty minutes she'd be at the Cohen's. She couldn't wait.

Ryan checked his watch and smiled. Let the games begin.

Taylor smoothed her hair back as she waited for Ryan to answer the door. As she glanced down she saw a white envelope on the front door step addressed to her. She bent down and picked it up, excitedly she tore her finger under the flap and read Ryan's neat script.

'_Come around the back of the house and into the pool house. Sit on the chair I've placed there. Do not move the chair. Do not move from the chair. Do not turn around when on the chair. Wait for me. "_

Taylor folded the note and made her way to the back of the house. Ryan had certainly started this off on the right foot. She opened the door to the pool house and saw the plain wooden dining room chair sat in front of the door. She put her bag down in the corner and sat down. From where she sat she couldn't help but only stare at Ryan's bed. The thought of him taking her later amongst the throws and scatter cushions made her impatient. Fifteen minutes passed by her watch and she could feel the anticipation grow. Oh he was clever, he knew what this would be doing to her naturally impatient self. Her back was facing the door so she couldn't even check to see if Ryan was watching her but she had a feeling maybe he was. Ten more minutes and she started imagining him stood behind her with his dick in his hand, she wanted to turn around but rules were rules. Ten more minutes and she was going insane and her ass was getting numb. Maybe Ryan wasn't even in…maybe his plan was to make her wait here for hours. She started to get embarrassed. Maybe Ryan was playing her and not in the way she wanted. She bit her lip and decided to look. She swivelled around and saw him lying casually on one of the chairs that surrounded the pool, his arms behind his head looking damn good in black jeans and a tee that hugged his chest and arms. How the hell had he managed to get there without making a noise?

"I told you not to move." He spoke and slowly got up and walked toward her. "I gave you an order… I _told_ you specifically not to move but you disobeyed me Taylor. What is the point of me telling you to fucking do things if you are not going to do it properly."

Taylor squirmed on the chair. To anyone else he would have seemed angry, threatening even but she knew him well enough now to read the amused sparkle she saw in his eyes. He'd known that she wouldn't have been able to sit there for long without breaking.

"Sorry."

"What?" Ryan barked.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Sorry isn't good enough Taylor. You do know that I'm going to have to punish you don't you." He growled.

Taylor almost came on the spot. She nodded.

"Strip."

She got up and stood in front of Ryan. She reached behind herself and pulled down the zip on her skirt. It fell to the floor in a puddle of material. One by one she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She watched as Ryan raised an eyebrow at her as he took in her underwear, she saw him bite his lip as his eyes roamed her body. He hooked a finger under one of the straps of her bra and pulled it down over her shoulder.

"I thought I told you no underwear."

"I felt too shy not to wear any." She breathed; shy yeah right she just wanted him to make a move. Ryan walked in a circle around her not taking his eyes off her body. Taylor shivered.

'Take it off…leave on the shoes and stockings though."

She nodded her head again and pulled her bra off, then shimmied out of her panties.

"Walk around for me…I want to watch."

Inside she was screaming, Ryan was good at this, he didn't need any prompting at all and she was in heaven. She did three full circles of the room before she took a peek at Ryan's groin and saw that he was clearly getting as turned on as she was. She raised her eyes and saw Ryan stifle a smile; she had to stop herself from smiling too. If someone had told her that she'd be walking around buck naked for Ryan Atwood a few weeks ago she would have called in the men with white coats and had them carted off for their lunacy.

Taylor strutted around the room with her shoulders back and her head held high giving Ryan a show. He had seated himself down on one of the chairs, one of his legs crossed over his knee and his hands tented under his chin, his index fingers resting on his lips as if he was pondering something. He looked hot; Ryan should wear black more often she thought.

"Crawl over to me." His words shook her out of her reverie. "On your hands and knees."

She stared at him for a second before she lowered herself to the floor. There weren't many men she'd crawl for but for Ryan she'd crawl over broken glass if it meant she'd get touch him again. She stopped in front of his chair and he pulled her up into his lap. He started to kiss her, an open mouthed dirty kiss that had her panting for more. He broke away and turned his head when she went to kiss him again.

"You disobeyed my instructions deliberately didn't you? Do you understand what that means?"

Taylor nodded her head again. He spoke in a slow and quiet way that mesmerised her; it took her a while to realize that he was running the pad of his thumb over her hard nipple. He lent in and whispered in her ear.

"It means that you have been bad but you like being bad don't you Taylor, you like walking around school like butter wouldn't melt but underneath that innocent guise you're quite a slut aren't you." He pinched her nipple and she cried out, not in pain but because Ryan was answering all her prayers.

"Bend over my lap." Taylor move so damn quick. God, she was beginning to suspect that this was not the first time he'd done something like this. He was too practiced, too in control. He was also as hard as a rock against her stomach and she pressed herself down against him.

"Do you think about me when you are at school?"

She nodded. And he brought his hand down on her ass. She gasped.

"Do you think about sucking me off when you should be concentrating on your classes?"

She nodded again and felt the stinging slap on her ass.

"Do you think about fucking me when you're meeting with Dr Kim?"

She nodded again and whimpered as his hand connected again.

"Do you think bad thoughts about me then have to go to the girls bathroom and touch yourself?"

She nodded again and held her breath waiting for the slap. She wriggled in his lap in anticipation but the sting didn't come. She was just about to plead when she felt his hand caress her ass soothing the smarting flesh.

"Tell me about it."

Taylor pushed her ass into his hand and felt his fingers ghost between her legs.

"I lock the door of a cubicle and sit down on the closed lid…I slip my hand down inside my panties and think about fucking you in the library again." She paused when she heard a sharp intake of breath from Ryan. "I get so wet just thinking about you, thinking about how hard you get and I want you inside me."

Ryan shifted in the seat; his fingers crept down between her legs. He started to stroke her using a light and feathery touch that made her open her legs wider.

"Go on." His voice sounded gravely, he was totally getting off on all this.

"I can hear other girls come in but I don't care…I just want to get myself off. I slip my fingers inside myself all the time thinking of you. I fuck myself remembering how it felt to have you pounding and pounding away at me." Taylor moaned as his finger found just the right spot on her clitoris, sending a pulsing shockwave to her brain.

Ryan gave a groan of his own and urgently asked her to go on again, his fingers moving swiftly now he'd found the right rhythm.

"I close my legs tightly around my hand Ryan and I'm fucking myself fast, I wish you were there with me in the cubical bending me over ….the thought makes me come and come. I pulsate around my fingers, my juices running down my hand." Taylor was having problems even thinking as his fingers were finishing what her own fingers had started many times in that bathroom stall…she was so close to a real orgasm that her words were coming out staccato. She wriggled against him and she idly wondered if Ryan was going to loose control right with her and come in his pants as his hips were sporadically twitching and his breathing sounded throaty but she didn't care a second later when her body finally gave up and just surrendered to the feelings that Ryan's fingers were making her have. She was in the deep throws of ecstasy when she felt a hard stinging slap as Ryan brought down his hand hard on her backside again, she cried out in shock and intensified pleasure, he did it again and again as she rode out her orgasm, the sound of loud the load slaps reverberating around the relatively small space of the pool house. He seemed to know when she was spent as he stopped and went back to caressing her stinging ass cheeks as she fought back the tears that threatened to run down her face, tears of gratitude and happiness. Ryan certainly knew how to play the game and she was one happy girl. He made one hell of a playmate. She started to get up thinking that Ryan's legs by now must be feeling the fatigue of her weight pressing down on them.

"Did I tell you that you could move Taylor?" Ryan questioned. Taylor's befuddled brain took a while to catch up. She had thought that the game was over…that Ryan had done his duty to her little kink as promised and that was that.

"You really like disobeying the rules don't you Taylor."

She smiled down at the floor as her brain finally caught up. This was far from over. Ryan was not finished yet and this was going to go way beyond her little predilection for spanking. She also noted that Ryan was still ramrod hard under her, damn he had some control. Most of the trust fund babies she'd attempted to play with in the past had creamed their pants at the first sign of anything remotely deviant. She settled back down over his knees, Ryan ran his hands over her like he was gauging horseflesh and she felt her skin goose bump at his touch. She wondered what he had in mind for an encore.

"Now you may get up." He eventually said.

Taylor stood up unsteadily; the heels she was wearing had fallen off sometime during the past twenty minutes she'd been spread eagled over Ryan.

"Put the shoes back on." Ryan stood, rearranging himself as he did so. Taylor picked up her pumps and slipped each one on. They made her taller than Ryan but he didn't seem to mind. She felt for once in her life sexy stood there in her 'fuck me' heels and hold up stockings. Ryan reached down beside the chair and Taylor's heart skipped a beat when she saw the handcuffs that Ryan had taken with him a week ago.

"Put your hands in front of you." She did and he snapped the cuffs on. He lent down again and picked up a long black scarf and this time he broke past the façade of dominance and afforded her a grin. Taylor grinned back as he placed the material over her eyes and tied it tightly at the back of her head. As he moved around her she could smell his scent, a heady blend of fresh sweat, soap and arousal. Taylor wondered of anyone had thought to bottle such a thing…she'd certainly pay good money to be able to smell the unique perfume in the privacy of her own home. Ryan made sure that she couldn't see by pulling down the material at the front, shutting out the tiny glint of light that had been there and led her across the room. She was totally at his mercy now but she wasn't worried, Ryan would not let her stumble and fall she was sure. They had walked about ten or so paces when he stopped her and turned her around.

"Raise your arms." She did.

She felt Ryan's hands on her waist as he lifted her slightly.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Again she did what he said.

Ryan held her against him and she felt one of his hands leave her waist and grab her wrist, he fumbled for a second, he then let go… Taylor found herself teetering on her toes; her arms stretched high above her. She felt a moment of panic. Fuck….Ryan had hung her up like a side of beef, she wasn't sure about this. She twisted around and her foot slipped out from under her. She gasped and cried out. She waited for the feel of her arms being wrenched out of their sockets as she fell she felt Ryan's strong arms holding her upright.

"It's okay Taylor, relax. Your feet _can _touch the ground I promise."

Taylor felt Ryan lower her again but this time she kept calm. She could touch the floor. If she'd have been bare foot then only the balls of her feet would have reached but in her heels she was stretched but not too uncomfortably so. It all became clear now all of Ryan's repeated requests that she wear the highest heel she owned.

"Do you want me to take you down?" Ryan asked his voice concerned.

Now she felt stupid, of course Ryan would have thought of everything, she could imagine that he had probably spent ages working out her height and arm length etc to make sure that this would work.

"No, I'm fine now. Moment of panic." Taylor hoped that she hadn't freaked Ryan too much that he wanted to back out because now that she knew she was safe she wanted to know what Ryan had planned for her…them. The whole scene was beginning to turn her on again knowing that she was in his power totally now. She could hear him pause.

"Seriously I'm okay now…don't you dare back out on me now Mr Atwood." She reassured.

She felt his breath against her ear.

"If you're sure but if you want me to stop at any point then the safe word is 'game over' okay."

"Okay." Taylor smiled at him, at least she thought she smiled at him but with the blindfold on she wasn't sure where he was now. She could hear him moving around the room, the odd rustle and footfall. She heard a lighter flick and the frizzling hiss of tobacco igniting. The fragrant blue smell of hash smoke drifted up her nostrils. She heard Ryan take several deep tokes.

"Open your mouth." His voice sounded strangled and she had a pretty good idea that he was holding a lungful. She parted her lips and felt his mouth against hers; she sucked in the second hand smoke that he breathed out. It was the first time she had taken a kick back form someone and it was as much of a turn on as she'd thought it would be. They shared the whole joint this way and Taylor began to feel herself float, shit, Ryan had some seriously mellow stuff. She waited patently as Ryan moved away from her again. Her arms began to ache but she kept quiet, this was Ryan's show now and she wanted to let him play it out. She felt him next to her again and she jumped when his tongue probed into her ear, he gently nibbled on her lobe and licked a line down her clavicle. She let her brain take over as he lavished her body with soft catlike licks and long sensual strokes. She didn't think there was a patch of skin that he missed, even her ass crack and armpits benefited and now she was so damn wet down below she was sure it was dripping out of her.

"Ryan please…" She pleaded. She wanted to feel him inside her now, her body was crying out for it.

"Please what?" Ryan growled and nipped at the soft flesh of her thigh.

"Make love to me." Damn…now that just sounded cheesy. Ryan laughed softly. "Damn it Ryan… just fuck me already." That sounded better from a blindfolded girl who was strung up on a hook.

"Not yet." Ryan replied. Taylor was beginning to think he was a robot or at least not human. He must have a severe case of blue balls by now 'cause by her reckoning he'd been hard for well over an hour now with no real relief…unless he had been jerking himself off unbeknownst to her whilst she'd been blindfolded…no she would have heard the unmistakable sounds of flesh slapping if he'd had.

"Please…"

Ryan gave a snorted laugh.

"Okay, I'll fuck you."

Taylor did a little victory dance in her head. It was cut short when she heard an angry buzzing sound fill the air, it sounded familiar…it sounded like her best friend but that couldn't be right because he was safely tucked away on her sock drawer at home. The cold slightly clammy feel of rubber touched her clit and vibrated, she groaned. She wound one of her legs against Ryan's hip and he held her steady, she was surprised to feel that he was still dressed…she had been fantasizing that he'd been walking around her buck naked not that it really mattered because the image of Ryan handcuffed to her bed was burned into her brain anyway.

Ryan pushed the vibrator gently inside her, letting her get used to the feel of being stretched and she could feel that this was not 'Mr Happy'…this one was larger, rougher in feel but by god, in Ryan's hands it was every bit as good as when she ducked under the covers in the middle of the night and played with herself. He moved it like a pro and Taylor again had the impression that this was not the first time he had done this either, he was certainly hitting the right spot and he seemed to know it just wasn't the case of just shoving it in and out. Taylor couldn't help herself and started to chant expletives, moaning and bucking her hips in time with Ryan's thrusts, Ryan's free hand under her butt making sure she didn't overbalance. She could feel the deep-seated pulse start inside her and she gave a low, throaty moan. Ryan moved the vibrator quicker and quicker bringing her closer to the edge until she was only aware of her own pleasure and was moaning freely…so when Ryan shifted away from her rapidly she was momentarily confused.

"Oh fuck." He groaned, followed by the urgent sound of a zipper being pulled down. It made things clear to her. Ryan had obviously reached the end of his own private endurance test.

Her foot hit the floor and she clamped her legs shut to keep the toy inside her, she grabbed hold of the hook in the ceiling to relieve the ache in her arms and waited for Ryan who by the sounds of it was undressing at the speed of light. She felt Ryan's hands on her, he reached between her legs and pulled the frantically vibrating phallic away from her, she heard a crash as he clearly threw the thing across the room. He picked her up and held her ass against himself, she wrapped her legs around him relieved at the loss of pressure she felt on her numb arms as she unhooked herself. She lowered her arms over his head and around Ryan's neck. The feel of the blood rushing back into her limbs was almost erotic but not as much as a turn on as the feel of Ryan's pulsating erection pressing against her soft belly. She felt them move across the room and then felt the sun warmed glass slap hard against her back, Ryan shifted her down in his arms and she could feel his cock between her legs, she still couldn't see but she knew that Ryan was positioning himself just right so he could fuck her where they stood which in her reckoning was right up against one of the glass walls. She hoped that it was toughened because Ryan when he got going had a hell of a thrust on him. As he pushed himself into her, thoughts of death by lacerations vanished from her mind. Taylor could feel that he was close, that the pent up excitement that she'd felt in him from the start of this adventure was demanding to be heard. He was panting hard into her neck as he pistoned his ass and the thought that it was her, Taylor Townsend that had made him this horny turned her on so much. His excitement sparked her previously close orgasm into life again and her internal muscles gripped him tight as they started to spasm. She called his name and was flattered when he growled hers back. He gave a muted cry and tensed, Taylor could feel him ejaculate inside her in long heavy bursts, she stilled the movement of her hips for him letting him feel it all about himself and on his last jerking thrust she felt herself drift to the place where nothing matters except the feeling in her cunt at that moment.

Ryan somehow managed to carry her over to the bed and placed her down. She felt him fumble with the cuffs and her hands were free, then he flopped back onto the bed. Taylor removed the scarf form her eyes. The light made her squint and she pressed her fingers against her eye sockets. When she could see more than just white spots in front of her eyes she looked down at Ryan, He still had the small key in his hand and he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with a big smile on his face. Taylor spooned herself around his side.

"Jesus Taylor…we… have… got… to do this more often." He said in an exhausted monotone.

"Amen to that." Taylor giggled. She settled down into the bed and stroked Ryan's chest contentedly. She thought Ryan had fallen asleep but he suddenly sat up and looked at her.

"Um Taylor…and this isn't my dick talking I promise." Taylor watched as he bit his lip. "Would you like…um…what do you say if we made this official? You know actually go out as a couple."

Taylor shot upright, opened, and shut her mouth.

"Really…like boyfriend and girlfriend official."

"Yeah, I guess."

Taylor barely let him answer before she squealed, launched herself at his face, and kissed him. Each kiss punctuated a 'yes'.

They settled back down on the bed.

"Do you want to tell Seth or shall I?" Taylor laughed.

"Oh god, can we tell everyone apart from him?" Ryan grimaced and shut his eyes, capturing her hand in his.

Taylor giggled again. Ryan had asked her out, she would be Ryan's girlfriend. She couldn't wait to see the faces of the girls at school when they found out. She could now officially be smug around her mother. She wondered if the boys at Harbour would make Ryan's life hell over it but she suspected that Ryan wouldn't give a shit what they thought. She glanced over at Ryan but he was breathing deeply signalling that he had fallen asleep. Taylor sighed, smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to the faint hum of the vibrator as it buzzed away from behind the kitchenette counter. She had bagged Ryan Atwood.

Epilogue.

The two teens sat beside each other staring out the window.

The trip had fallen apart…well for them at least. Marissa had dropped out first, and then Kaitlin had refused to go if Marissa didn't have to. There was no way that Seth and Summer wanted to play gooseberry to the oldies so they had bailed too. They had made their way back to Summer's house now that it was empty and spent most of the day in bed. Seth was feeling rather proud of himself, twice in bed and once under the shower. He was a stud.

Seth felt the guilt start to creep in by early evening. Ryan was all alone at home; Ryan was probably brooding about something because that is what he did when he was left to his own devices. Summer had agreed that Ryan being on his own was never a good thing even though he had been suspiciously happy recently so Seth had driven home.

Summer wanted to drop off her bag in his bedroom first before going to find Ryan seeing as now they were going to spend the weekend in Seth's room as apposed to hers.

They now both wished that they had been selfish and stayed at Casa Roberts.

It was Summer first who had glanced out of the window and squeaked. Seth had joined her to see what had gotten her panties in a bunch. Once they had looked it was like they couldn't tear their eyes away from the hardcore porn that was going on in the pool house.

Seth and Summer were numb.

Seeing Ryan spank an almost naked Taylor Townsend was just…

Seeing Ryan handcuff Taylor Townsend to his ceiling was just…just…

Seeing Ryan frig Taylor Townsend with a dildo was just…

Seeing Ryan fuck Taylor Townsend against the pool house window was just…just…

Just fucking hot!

Damn, Ryan was a player and shit, Taylor was a slut…they had more kinks going than an Afro.

Ryan and Taylor!

For once in their life both Seth and Summer were speechless.

They did not see that one coming.

They also figured that it was time to get a manual to shift things up a gear.

The definitely both needed a cold shower.

**FIN**

If you liked... then click on the little ol' review button. :)


End file.
